


男人不坏  特别番外  女孩十八

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 40





	男人不坏  特别番外  女孩十八

男人不坏 番外 女孩十八

CP：赫海   
HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 沙雕预警 

性别认知障碍预警（重点高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
制服play。

金发超A大佬坏男人 赫 x 黑发双马尾乖巧校花 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了

注意：

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计是性别认知障碍，东顺就是东顺，也是东海。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！

接受无能不要打开往下看

接受无能不要打开往下看

接受无能不要打开往下看

没必要后面截图挂我OK？

特别篇 女孩十八

（终于要开始写顺顺第一次的这个脑洞了！！）

（与正文时间线不符，算特别番外吧）

（本变态妈妈对顺顺的“第一次”总是充满了好奇）

（顺顺：妈妈！你是变态吗！）

“你刚刚去哪儿了？”

下午下课之后东顺就不见了，晚上两个人约好一起回学校来晚自修，圭英还以为自己被东顺丢下了。

“我......我回去拿东西了，对，回去拿东西了。”东顺脸红扑扑的，应该是刚刚跑得太急。

“拿什么东西？是你那个男朋友给你准备的生日惊喜么？”

圭英四下张望，看身边都是三三两两的同学聚在一起各有话题，没人注意到他们的谈话。

“什么呀......”东顺害羞，下意识否认。

“你十八岁生日啊，你男朋友不该给你准备礼物么，这么重要的日子。”圭英自己给东顺准备了攒了好久的零花钱才买的化妆品。

“谁呀？什么呀......不知道你在说什么呢。”东顺在圭英面前难得的不老实，眼睛笑起来像小月牙，一看就有坏点子。

“就是那个坏男人啊，整天穿得像个小混混一样，上次请我们吃饭，一头金发那个......”

“哎呀！不是不是！不是什么男朋友！你不要胡说！”东顺气得轻轻拧了一下圭英的腰。

“哎哟，都住在一起了吧！你现在都不回南边，放学都是他来接你对吧，都住在一起还不是男朋友么！”

“他不坏！他才不是坏男人！我住在他家是为了上学方便！希美答应的！”

圭英和东顺打闹了一会儿，过来看护的老师进了教室，两人各自回到自己座位上。

晚自修的教室里安安静静的，但没有白天上课那么严格，有不少孩子借着晚自修的名义来教室里摆脱家长的监管，偷偷给喜欢的人或者是三五朋友发消息聊天，只要不是闹出特别大的动静老师  
都不会管。

圭英看见平日里看书最认真的东顺这会儿也时不时低头，偷偷摸摸摆弄着自己的手机。

还说没谈恋爱，坏丫头，那天明明在蛋糕店跟那个坏男人接吻的！口是心非的坏丫头！

怎么还不回消息啊......不是说好要回来给自己过生日的吗......

手机依然没有什么消息提示，她从下午等到这个时候，坏男人一点儿要回来的意思都没有。

她趴在桌子上，看起来像是很累在休息，实际上心里正在埋怨不守信用的坏男人。

自己都......都准备了那么久的生日惊喜的......他还不回来，要怎么办啊......

被东顺放在大腿上的手机震了两下，东顺连忙低着头去看亮起的手机屏幕。

“在平时那个地方。”

发消息的人备注是“首尔的坏家伙❤~”，是她等了一个晚上的人。

东顺抬起头，朝圭英打手势，看见圭英嫌弃的眼神有些不好意思，又双手合十朝着圭英，一副可怜的模样。

“老师，东顺说身体不舒服呢！”圭英举手示意，老师急忙过来查看。

东顺皱着一张小脸：“好像身体很不舒服呢，想提前回去休息。”

在老师的关切中，得到准许的东顺飞快地把桌面上的笔记本和文具袋统统扫进书包里，一步一蹭地走出了教室，在确定身后没有人，老师也看不见的情况之下，飞一样地逃出了教学楼。

坏男人平时会骑着他的摩托车到学校后面的小巷子里等她，也就是被圭英看见过一次，圭英才总是在东顺说他那头金发的坏话，“一看就是小混混”。

他平时等东顺来了，会递给东顺一个头盔，带东顺去峨嵯山吃炒年糕，然后再去汉江边散步。

坏男人不是没有汽车，坏男人家七七八八的车什么都有，但他见东顺好像很喜欢跟他兜风，也就随她的意思了。

东顺总觉得坏男人虽然看起来很坏，实际上是个很贴心的人，又很迟钝，等他终于察觉到自己偷偷画了妆，又提高了裙摆的时候，她的裙子已经从往常的小腿长度剪到膝盖以上了。

坏男人气得捏了一把她的屁股： “现在是变成坏女孩了吗？”

东顺眨巴眨巴眼睛，她想问，要是自己真变成坏女孩了，坏男人还喜不喜欢她。

下一秒坏男人就脱下自己的外套，用袖子系在她腰间，把东顺的从屁股到大腿挡了个严严实实。

她之前从圭英那里知道了坏男人“吃拉面”的真正含义之后，吓得好几天不敢跟坏男人对上眼。

哪怕坏男人从来没跟她真正说过这件事，他们的亲密关系到了接吻这一步好像就没有下文了。

但是坏男人接吻的时候手会到处乱摸，顺着她校服上衣往里摸，坏男人的手掌很多时候都很干，好像还有层薄薄的茧，粗糙的触感蹭得东顺觉得痒，总是扭腰想躲开，却被坏男人搂得更紧，好  
像在说，永远也别想躲开我。

东顺在做作业的时候咬着笔帽，要是坏男人真叫自己回去“吃拉面”的话......

也不是不可以啦......

她不敢跟圭英说自己的想法，圭英那家伙一定会笑她是坏丫头，但是她是真的觉得，能够跟坏男人亲密无间，是一件很幸福的事情。

坏男人的爱让她向他敞开了自己，毫无保留。坏男人爱她的时候，让她觉得，就算她和别的女孩不一样，在坏男人眼里自己也是这个世界上最珍贵的。

在她搬到坏男人家的第二天，坏男人就发现了“她”的秘密。

坏男人 就好像早有准备那样，她捂着眼睛不敢面对坏男人失望的样子，但是坏男人没有生气，而是抱着她，问她是不是很辛苦。

“我们东顺一定很辛苦吧？”他本来想直接拿手掌去给东顺擦眼泪，又怕自己手太粗糙蹭疼了姑娘的脸蛋，到处去找纸巾。

就在他找纸巾的时候，东顺从背后扑过来抱住他，哭得大声了起来，好像突然有了任性的胆量。

“你别不要我。”

东顺有很多想解释的话，自己不是故意要变成这样奇怪，又或者在她还小的时候她也并不知道，自己这样是“怪异的”、“不合常理的”、“不应该的”。

她像所有小姑娘一样长大，直到某一天她发现，她和别的女孩子不一样。

“你别不要我......”

她哭得太难过了，脑子里那些说辞混着眼泪搅成一团乱糟糟的东西，也分辨不出里面哪些是更合适的解释了。

“你别赶我走......”

坏男人总算是找到了纸巾，转过身小心翼翼地捧着东顺的脸蛋给她擦眼泪。

“我不赶你走，我也不会不要你。”

东顺穿着坏男人给她买的睡衣，拖鞋是她喜欢的毛茸茸的小怪兽，袜子和坏男人是一样的小熊，坏男人本来不喜欢这么幼稚的东西，但是东顺喜欢，他也就抱怨着穿上了。

她从头到脚，都是坏男人的体贴和爱，她舍不得把这样的温暖放开，她也不想就这样被丢下。

“你是我的东顺，是我的小姑娘。”坏男人搂着她，亲亲她的耳朵，“我不会不要你。”

坏男人说不会不要她。

但东顺还是怕，坏男人是女孩儿们目光的焦点，她牵着坏男人的手走在路上都会觉得不真实。

那天晚上坏男人守着她睡着之后，就出去了，回来身上是香水的味道，她不敢问，怕问了，坏男人美妙的承诺就当场作废。

她的小脑袋想不通，坏男人不是很喜欢自己么？为什么会出去和其他人亲近呢？

东顺没谈过恋爱，什么情啊爱的，不过是跟着家里人看电视看电影学来的，她想不出答案，又不敢跟身边人求救，只能自己上网搜，自然是些乱七八糟不知所云的答案。

什么男人的身体是诚实的，再爱你也是诚实的。

和亲密爱人在一起做亲密的事，是维持感情的重要渠道，很重要的价值便是确认彼此存在。

两人身体的契合在很大程度上决定了两人感情的走向。

七七八八的，一看就是些真假混杂的擦边球，说不定有的答案还是在隔空占这个小姑娘的便宜，看起来有道理，又好像没什么道理。

东顺本就心焦，这些不知所云的答案直指她一直以来最担心的，“她的秘密”。

她不能像其他女孩子那样被坏男人拥抱，给不了坏男人甜蜜的包围。

这大概就是坏男人哄睡了自己却出去跟别的女人喝酒的原因吧，即使希美说坏男人不是那么随便的人，东顺还是没办法停止这样的幻想，幻想坏男人是不是在某个她看不见的角落和别的女人缠  
绵。

看色情网站这种事大概对于这个年纪的孩子来说是无师自通的。

东顺在某些人的回复当中找到了些网址，点进去看了很多让她面红耳赤的东西，当然，好像也有些真的有用。

“她”也许和其他女孩子不太一样，但她也有和爱人亲近的方式。

于是她照着那份好不容易找到的，用词隐晦暧昧的所谓攻略，尝试了好几次。她的生日，坏男人再忙也会回来陪她的。

她打算在这一天向她的爱人献祭自己，换来更长久一些的爱意。

坏男人的迟迟未归让她险些以为自己已经失去了坏男人。

好在坏男人还是赶了回来，站在巷口深处，一只脚撑在墙壁上，皱着眉头很不耐烦地抽烟。

坏男人今天是去谈生意了，虽然他做的不是什么正经生意，场面还是要做足，虽然还是那头扎眼又突兀的金发，却是穿着版型硬挺的黑色大衣，及膝的长度，脚上的皮鞋干干净净的，一看就是  
个利落的人。

东顺还没见过坏男人穿风衣的样子，那人穿着风衣的模样猛然间落在眼底，心里暖融融的，顿时间又是吃味又是骄傲。

她真开心坏男人现在喜欢她，她也有些嫉妒，嫉妒在自己之后，能和坏男人携手共生的人。

东顺走得急，校服的外套还在课桌里，她光顾着收拾书本，一路跑出来也兴奋得很，哪里还记得没穿外套。

这会儿巷子口也是风口，吹得她有些冷，刚跑到坏男人面前就打了个响亮的喷嚏，像只小狗。

“你穿风衣真好看！”

坏男人还没来得及出声教训这个10月的晚上还不穿外套的傻姑娘，东顺仰着一张小脸开口就是真诚的赞扬。

坏男人嘴角勾起，把风衣一拉开，东顺便得意地钻进他怀里，双手环住他的腰，把自己埋进坏男人胸膛上。

“怎么这么久才出来？”坏男人刚到巷口就给东顺发消息，第二根烟抽到一半东顺才出来。

“要编理由跟老师请假的呀。”东顺说话的时候头也不肯从坏男人胸前抬起来，坏男人也觉得痒，但是舍不得闹她。

“哥哥带你回家去看生日礼物好不好？”

他今天除了谈生意，就是在商场漫无目的地逛，他不知道他的小姑娘喜欢什么，东顺被他请进世界里的时间太短，到了生日的时候他才来懊恼自己好像根本不了解自己的小女朋友。

最后他给东顺买了个蛋糕，一束一直没来得及送的玫瑰。

浪漫比起礼物来说，可能更得东顺的心，他总是猜不准东顺想要什么，但好像只要是他给的，东顺都喜欢。

“回去收礼物吧东顺，外面太冷了。”

“你亲一下我。”东顺不肯动，“吻我一下。”

坏男人最近不太敢欺负东顺，东顺下个月就要考试了，金希美一天一个电话地问候着，耳提面命让他不要胡来。

他不敢多说话，怕暴露了自己确实有了胡来的想法这件事，怕是要被希美斩了“情根”。

东顺的味道很好，东顺身上香香的，是不同于沐浴露身体乳的香味，他逗东顺的时候总是抓过她的脆藕一般的小臂咬一口，说东顺是奶香味的，东顺就夸张地喊疼，说不是自己香，是身体乳的  
香味，还要坏男人跟她一起抹。

晚上等东顺睡了，坏男人忍地难受，会偷偷钻到东顺的被子里，抱着东顺，从后面亲她的耳垂，被那股似有若无的奶香味勾得火起，再自己去厕所纾解。

所以东顺让他亲她的时候，坏男人有些紧张，但是小姑娘不依不饶：“你亲我一下。”

“为什么要在这里？”他也不知道在别扭什么，在这个巷子里他不知道亲过东顺多少回。

“你穿风衣太好看了，”东顺说得理直气壮，“我要确认这么帅的男人是我的。”

小姑娘机警地讨来一个吻，用自己仅有的那么一点点技巧勾着李赫宰吻得再深入些，果不其然坏男人的手又不老实了，一只手在描绘东顺还没完全成型的腰窝，一只手居然借着风衣的遮挡滑进  
了东顺的裙底。

他摸到了一片不自然的湿滑。

东顺没像以前那样推开他，而是紧紧闭着眼睛，纵容他作怪的手指往更深入的地方探进。

内裤底下那条他一直以来只敢在自我纾解时幻想的小缝此时正温柔的向他传达着好客之意。

“你这疯丫头......”李赫宰这会儿眼睛都红了，他只觉得自己这些日子来受了委屈的小兄弟正在积极向他请求得到慰藉。

东顺不敢看他，垂着眼睛小声说。

“下午放学就洗过了，洗干净了......”

李赫宰只觉得耳朵里嗡嗡作响，所有的血液此刻都顾不上供给大脑给他思考，只看见东顺的口型——

——“我今天成年了......”

东顺几乎是被坏男人给提进路边的汽车旅社的。

此时天色已经彻底暗下来，汽车旅社坏了一半的霓虹灯招牌映在下过雨的地面上翻出一阵狎昵的紫光来。

坏男人要了间房，没等工作人员带他过去，就凭着依稀的印象用房卡刷开了正确的房间。

这要是刷不开，东顺可能在走廊上就会被就地正法了。

小姑娘这会儿也不知道怕，被红着眼的坏男人抵在门背后亲，双脚几乎都离地，坏男人灵活的右手在她裙子底下尽情作怪，小丫头真如她自己说的，洗得很干净，准备工作也做的很充足，倒是给自己省了不少心。

他的手指很长，没试探两下小丫头就夹紧股肉呜呜呜地不知道在喊什么，一看就是初尝情欲，连情欲滋味都不识得。

“我们去床上做。”坏男人一句话几乎要喘三口气才能说得完，东顺只感觉自己都要被坏男人烫坏了。

他架着东顺往床边走，东顺却说什么也不肯配合，坏男人这会儿在兴头上，还是耐着性子问她怎么回事。

“床单脏......”小姑娘爱干净，这种地方来都没来过，地毯一看就是不知道用了多少年的，不知道是油渍还是污渍让整张地毯已经看不出最初的颜色，花纹图案什么都是模糊的，房间中间就是简  
简单单一张床，白色床单在昏黄的灯光下也看不出是不是真的那么白。

屋里的灯除了床头的两盏，天花板上的坏了一半，小姑娘的脸也跟李赫宰一样红扑扑的，紧要关头还怕脏的模样逗得李赫宰更想好好疼爱她。

“那你穿着哥哥的衣服，”李赫宰把大衣脱下来，让东顺穿上，然后抱着小姑娘按倒在床边，“哥哥的衣服给你垫着，不脏。”

被坏男人的气味和体温浸透的大衣穿在董顺身上，东顺感觉自己被坏男人紧紧地拥抱着。

他的手不及坏男人长，大衣穿上只能露出最顶端的一小段指尖，坏男人手脚麻利地扯下自己亲手买的小桃子内裤，塞进自己的西装裤裤兜里，然后解开皮带，却没有把裤子脱下来，只是拉开门襟，露出早已趾高气昂的巨物。

东顺望着天花板，眼神来回数着天花板上的小灯坏了几个，还剩几个亮着。

坏男人借着东顺后穴里残留的润滑细致地做着开拓，东顺是第一次，他无论如何也不敢伤了东顺。

东顺觉得后面胀得很，也不是不舒服，只是很陌生的感觉，直到坏男人的第三根手指深入的时候她才感觉到类似针扎一般尖锐的刺痛感，她皱皱眉头，忍了下来，眼睛转得更快，数的节奏却乱

了。

这点痛，比起坏男人对她好，真是不值一提。

等她数到不知道第几遍的时候，坏男人火热的欲望总算抵在了小穴口，李赫宰这会儿是真的没办法再忍下去了，嘴里念叨着让东顺忍一忍，却是打着无论东顺是不是喊疼也不会罢休的主意。

东顺乖巧地加深呼吸，配合着坏男人的深入尽全力打开自己，可是坏男人的尺寸和刚刚的三根四根手指根本不能比，火热的巨物几乎要将东顺撑坏，坏男人的动作很轻很慢，但钝痛感始终没有  
办法忽略。

坏男人尽力让自己的注意力分散，他想着，自己在东顺的生日这天，收到了东顺的礼物，他一定要好好珍惜东顺。

但在这种时刻，比起精神上的感动，生理冲动占据了上风，哪怕他一直疼爱的小姑娘正在大颗大颗地掉眼泪，他也只想将她揉碎在自己怀里，听她尖叫，听她哭喊，看着她失控。

他用刚刚沾满润滑剂的那只手握住东顺此刻有些萎靡不振的前端，小姑娘这么大了，却因为是“小姑娘”的原因，根本不怎么会抚慰自己。

他试图用套弄前端的方式替东顺转移注意力，可这样陌生的快感叠加在身后的剧痛之上，东顺的哭声陡然升高。

“你别碰我......”东顺也不想再去数什么坏掉的灯泡窗帘上的挂钩了，她呜呜咽咽地喊疼，试图唤回坏男人仅剩的良知。

可惜坏男人回应她的，是毫不迟疑的深入，他的一只手掐着东顺的腰，就像往日接吻的时候，绝不肯让东顺逃离自己半步。

深入的过程痛苦且漫长，如果说这个阶段李赫宰还能保有一丝冷静的话，当他被东顺高热的肠壁彻底包裹的时候，哪里还有什么理智可言。

东顺还没理顺呼吸，就被坏男人逐渐加快的动作带入到一个新的体验之中去。

后穴的钝痛和灼热感此时叠加在一起，又被李赫宰有力的冲撞打散，渐渐在他的肌肤血肉里重组成什么更加新奇的存在。  
就像刚刚被坏男人抵在门背后接吻，脚踮起来几乎踩不到地面的感觉，他觉得自己的整个感官系统都漂浮到了半空中。

坏男人没戴套，酒店里那些劣质的套他也不打算用在东顺身上，说起来他那点儿男人的恶趣味此刻显露无疑，他不知道要怎么跟小姑娘解释没套这件事，但他很期待看见自己将小姑娘填满，或  
着射在小姑娘腰窝上的模样。

他看见东顺的表情逐渐从痛苦开始舒缓，甚至咬紧了下唇，小姑娘乖巧的两颗门牙衬着此时被舌头反复舔舐湿润的嘴唇，显得生动又美味。

他突然想听东顺叫床，哪怕他知道东顺这样的傻姑娘，一时半会儿是学不会那些令人面红的话语的。

但他愿意教她，既然好学生李东顺能趁着放学偷偷为男朋友准备好自己的小屁股，那么也总有一天，好学生东顺能自己掀着裙子坐在他胯间扭动，说着比情话更甚的那些话语，鼓励他更用力地  
深入。

他不介意当这个好老师，他知道东顺一定是个好学生。

抽插的动作逐渐顺利起来，坏男人又盯上了床边的穿衣镜，也不知道是出于什么设计，这面镜子又宽又大，还因为空间原因离床特别近。

坏男人架着晕乎乎的东顺起身，小姑娘的鞋子没脱，脚刚沾地就软了半边身子直往下坠。

坏男人坐在床边，拔下东顺的风衣垫在自己屁股底下，让东顺坐到自己身上来。

对于第一次的东顺来说，这个动作明显有些吃力，但坏男人吃准了小姑娘的勇敢和不服输，他知道只要他想要的东顺一定会给。

他脱下了东顺的小内裤，小内衣，却没脱掉东顺的校服上衣和裙子，以前的小姑娘爱穿最长款的裙子，现在的短裙堪堪遮住小屁股，坏男人时常吃味，这会儿也不忘照着颤巍巍的臀尖扇一巴  
掌。

东顺背对着他，慢慢坐下，试图将越发膨胀的巨物吞得更深些，他两只手分别抓着两瓣臀肉，手指都陷下去一半在绵密的臀肉里。

东顺不敢动，偏过头去看身后半撑着身子的坏男人，坏男人突然起身调整动作，好不容易吞下去的欲望又滑了出来。

他把东顺的膝盖并拢，一只手箍住东顺的腘窝，让小姑娘向下滑了一些，将小屁股连同湿漉漉的小花一起展现在镜子前。

“东顺呐......看镜子......”

坏男人哄骗东顺，东顺靠在他怀里不敢睁眼，他就又扇了小屁股一巴掌。  
东顺全身一颤，睁开眼，看见的就是镜子里自己屈辱的姿势，被坏男人像换尿布一样拎着腿，露出湿漉漉的股缝和此时还未完全闭合，一张一翕的小花。

“我们东顺真好看，”坏男人的声音被情欲压得几乎低得听不出来，“我们东顺真的洗得很干净，小屁股很漂亮呢。”

这个姿势没有东顺的配合，其实并不好插入，小姑娘被闹得有些不配合了，羞得直捂脸。

但这样的姿势显得东顺的小屁股格外美味，他还计划着之后在家里也准备这么大一面镜子。

他将东顺重新摆回了一开始的位置，风衣又重新回到了东顺身下，黑风衣衬得东顺更白了，水淋淋的一层汗，整个人晶莹剔透的。

坏男人让东顺自己大开双腿，然后挤进东顺的双腿之间，回到了最开始的传教士体位。

这个体位虽然单调，却能看清身下东顺因为呼吸不畅时不时探出的小舌头，看清东顺随着顶弄轻微颤抖的睫毛，还有睫毛上挂着的泪珠，看见东顺两颊飞起的红晕，看清因为承受不了快感微蹙  
的眉头。

东顺的两条小腿尴尬地大开着，他惦记着自己穿着鞋，不敢踩在人家的床单上，又学不会扣在坏男人腰上的姿势。

坏男人在最后一波冲刺前停下来，亲亲东顺被乳白色过膝袜包裹的小腿，过膝袜都被东顺的汗水打湿了。

“舒服吗？小丫头？”

东顺点点头，还是往常那副勇地不知天高地厚的模样。

“以后东顺都是哥哥的对吧？”他往前探，手指隔着小腹的面料蹭东顺的乳尖，低下头，舌头接受着东顺主动的吮吸。

“东顺是哥哥的。”

东顺张开双手，和往常的无数次那样，抱住了李赫宰。

最后的冲刺实在是太快太深入，东顺再也抑制不住的哭叫声倒成了李赫宰冲锋的号角。

最后李赫宰将精液统统播种进小姑娘的小屁股里，从小穴里退出的时候带出了一小滩白浊，在黑色的风衣上格外显眼。

已经高潮了两次的东顺合不拢腿，身后的小花朵也颤巍巍地继续往外吐蜜，全身都在跟着剧烈起伏的胸膛发颤。

“东顺啊，把腿张开。”

坏男人把从一进门就被他扔在一边的手机拿过来，他太喜欢这一刻的东顺了。

他的小姑娘，照片挂在荣誉榜上，无数少男都想跟她合照的小姑娘，此刻穿着被汗水打呈半透明状的乳白色过膝袜，一双黑色小皮鞋，大张着双腿地躺在自己男友的大衣上，狼狈地结束了自己  
人生第一场性爱。

东顺的前端颤巍巍吐出的精液蔓延在她的小腹上，坏男人掏出裤兜里的小内裤盖在此时蔫头耷脑的小东海上，只留下还未完全并拢的身后的小穴，还有大衣上的白浊。

他按下快门，留下了女孩十八岁的第一张照片。

——FIN——


End file.
